Talk:Wamoura
This thing attacked me with sneak and invisible on. So it's either true sight/sound or detects with scent. --Vaprotan 20:17, 25 July 2006 (EDT) Nothing, and I mean nothing, aggros scent. i'm not going to comment on how you got aggrod by a mob which, from looking at the table, is just a placeholder for a real mob. --Feba 20:36, 25 July 2006 (EDT) It's a real mob feba. We had just exited from the undersea ruins and saw it in the distance so went to check it out and was attacked. The picture of the mob can be found at http://vanadielranch.com/gallery/showphoto.php?photo=232&cat=512 If it wasn't scent it is either true sight or true sound or both --Vaprotan 00:18, 26 July 2006 (EDT) This is most definitely a true-sight mob. I put sneak+invis up and walked up to one while at full health and it aggroed. Not only did it aggro, it linked with a pair of Wamoura Princes. Needless to say, death was instantaneous. The picture I put up on the page came from a manaburn PT last night. During that manaburn PT, I noticed they also link with each other as well as Wamoura Princes. However, they aren't much more difficult than Wamoura Princes to fight. They are as easy to sleep/gravity as the Princes and they have just about the same amount of HP. The only differences between these mobs and the Princes are: they hit like a mack truck, they have some rather interesting TP moves (I noticed they liked to do an AoE move that does physical damage AND aspir's MP), and they drop Wamoura Hair and Wamoura Scales. I got a pair of scales and each sold for 100k on the AH. ----Oberonqa 01:19am, 26 July 2006 (EDT) I went up to one with invis/sneak and didn't get aggro. However, I did get aggro whenever I tried casting a spell. --Jopasopa 08:52, 27 July 2006 (EDT) Were you standing in front of it or behind it? True-Sight mobs don't have 360 degree field of vision, so if you were behind it, it wouldn't have aggroed. --Oberonqa 14:31, 27 July 2006 (EDT) I went under it, in front of it, behind it, to its sides, everywhere and as close as possible. --Jopasopa 10:28, 28 July 2006 (EDT) Well you've got me then... every Wamoura I've encountered has aggroed through sneak+invis... and everyone I've talked to says the same thing. Your the only one I've heard of who has been able to get within kissing distance of a Wamoura without getting aggro. --Oberonqa 20:21, 28 July 2006 (EDT) Changed the notes back to True-Sight and removed the Detect by Magic and Detect by Sound notes... please don't perpetuate false ideas by saying the mob is not True-Sight when it is clear (based on this discussion as well as my own and others interactions with the mob) that it is a True-Sight mob. As for the Detect by Magic and Detect by Sound, there is not sufficient evidence at this time to support such notations. --Oberonqa 18:14, 29 July 2006 (EDT) After doing some research, I think I figured out the descripency in regards to the information. I noticed you made modifications to the Wamoura page the same day you made modifications to the Wamoura Family page. All of the modifications you made point to the conclusion you have been discussion the Wamoura Prince and Wamouracampa mobs (the ones that looks like cockroachs). If this is indeed what is happening, then your commentary on the mobs not being True-Sight is indeed correct, just misplaced. This paticular page is for the Wamoura mob (the one that looks like an overgrown butterfly). Even though they are a member of the same family of mobs, they have different aggro rules. --Oberonqa 01:58, 30 July 2006 (EDT) I am talking about the adults (the butterfly). --Jopasopa 10:13, 30 July 2006 (EDT) They're True Sight, BRD in my party didnt see it as we went past so he went back to have a look at it (with sneak/invis on) BRD:"hey that looks cool" "uh...it's killng me". People have been known to walk infront of sight aggro mobs without invis and slap the repeatedly in the face without aggro (when the mob is VT-IT). I can't comment on the aggros magic as we avoided them in future although a MNK/NIN can duo them with a WHM if you can avoid links.--Perim 10:28, 30 July 2006 (EDT) Hmmm, I logged out on Vozold Island, I'll go do more testing. --Jopasopa 11:02, 30 July 2006 (EDT) EDIT: I just sat right in front of one with nothing but sneak on. I have no idea what you guys are talking about o_O --Jopasopa 11:13, 30 July 2006 (EDT) Jopasopa, I'm going to keep editing the notes back to True-Sight... so plz do us both a favor and stop. Your the only person who says these things aren't True-Sight. Everyone else says it is, so it is. I don't care if you dress in drag and do the hulla in front of it. Please don't make me get an administrator involved (I'm sure Ganiman could easily put an end to this discussion right now). As it is, I say your full of it. "I just sat right in front of one with nothing but sneak on." Why don't you provide some screenshots of you sitting down in front of this thing? And you know, I'll make it easy for ya, take a screenshot of you sitting down in front of this thing with it's back to you. I'll do the same, just so you don't feel lonely. We can then post the screenshots here and let the individual readers decide for themselves who is right and who is wrong. --Oberonqa 11:49, 30 July 2006 (EDT) I'm gonna put it as "Disputed" for now. And I am not the only person who thinks this. The people who have seen me do /emotes with nothing but sneak on can agree with me. Now, we could both easily be lying. What needs to be done is a video showing someone testing this, rather than a few people who could easily be lying or getting their information incorrect both immaturely changing stuff on an informative page back and forth, which will lead us nowhere. Oh, and I took a picture before you told me to. I am working on putting it in my page. EDIT: Here are some other possibilities: A) They are bugged. B) They have a "hate" level. Oh, and please, no childish insults such as "so you don't feel lonely" or "Mr Scholar". --Jopasopa 12:07, 30 July 2006 (EDT) I'll see if I can make a quick video if I make it out there today. Never used the video capture feature so this ought to be fun. We had came out of the Undersea area in that zone near the top of the island and I took the right and ran into a Wamoura and couple bombs and whatever else is up there. So I invis/sneaked and walked up to it and was trying to get a decent picture of it when I saw it turn to me and my blm was otw at the time so I died before it could be distracted. I'll see if I can find any other info on it when I get out that way. --Vaprotan 12:38, 30 July 2006 (EDT) Ok I just got done conducting a test of the aggro conditions. Jopasopa is indeed correct in that the Wamoura do not have True Sight. I was able to sit down in front of them with nothing but sneak on and they didn't even look at me. Trust me when I say I TRIED to repeat the aggro pattern I and others have noticed in the past... but after spending the last hour trying, I'm willing to concede the point. Also, they DO aggro magic. The one and only time I was able to get aggro was when I cast Invisible on myself while standing behind the mob. So again, Jopasopa is correct. I stand corrected on all counts. I must admit I am perplexed as to how it was able to see through sneak+invis in the past... but I'm not going to delve any deeper into the matter. It's someone else's headache now. Jopasopa, I apologize for any rudeness. Oh and thank you for the pics. I have pics of my own that I can furnish showing the same result. --Oberonqa 13:24, 30 July 2006 (EDT) Certain true sound aggro condition Alright, after reading the earlier messages, I was curious as to why some people got aggro, and some didn't. While in a blm pt, I was doing a few random tests before we disbanded. I felt brave only because I had a group of blms to back me up. I threw sneak and invisible on, and ran circles around a Wamoura during daytime. I also just tried with just sneak on for the heck of it. This was the first time I never got aggro by one with sneak/invisible up. I then tested during weather, but nothing, and still day time. The party had disbanded before night time had fallen, so I wasn't able to test it. But on our way to camp before the party actually started, 2 blms got aggro by the Wamoura with sneak and invisible on. I myself have gotten aggro by them with sneak and invisible on in the past, but I have never checked the time of day. If I find time, or someone else does, testing my theory of them being true sound aggro at night time would probably solve this argument. Anyway, that was my experiences for the evening with these Wamoura.--Anjiru 02:31, 11 August 2006 (EDT) ---- Perhaps they are the most alert at dusk? Or dawn, if that's when the party started? --Chrisjander 02:40, 11 August 2006 (EDT) I was gonna post about this the other night when I was attacked once again by these things with sneak/invis on. I decided not to due to the video recording on fraps being screwy on my machine so wouldn't have had a decent video of it. The theory on day/night is interesting and could very well be the reason some were not attacked and others were. --Vaprotan 03:05, 11 August 2006 (EDT) Mystery solved! Okay, I now know why some people have reports of true sound and others not. Okay, first let me explain that there are 2 types of adult wamoura. First, there are the wamoura that pop from wamoura larvae that have been out for a certain period of time. Only certain larvae become adults. Secondly, there are the wamoura that pop like any old monster. The second kind are the ones I have been taking pictures and sitting next to. The first kind are indeed true sound. So, case solved. Oh, the culprit? It was AbsolutDan who was using the Haunted Halvung Theme Park to breed wamoura that deleted the FFXIclopedia article on the Wikipedia. AbsolutDan: I would've gotten away with it if it weren't for you meddling linkshell members and that radioactive green fox. --Jopasopa 19:18, 17 August 2006 (EDT) :LOL If only AbsolutDan would see this! XD --Ganiman 21:50, 17 August 2006 (EDT) Fighting Easily killed by 6. 5Blu's and 1sch was our setup. In halvung it kept silencing us so we moved to Mount Zhayolm and it was a lot easier there. Only person to die was the Blu tanking it (3deaths in total after about 20-30kills). I learned first try with Capped magic at 75 but no one else learned it from our run. One member pulled it to the zone for us to kill without links. -Defiledsickness Solo Solo'd 99BST/DNC. Used Falcor. 2 Hour'd but wasn't really needed. Kill the Wamoura surrounding the pop before you pop. You will agro them anyways so just kill enough of them to pop it safely. Pulled it to the gate just south of the spawn point. I melee'd along side Falcor. Never in any danger. Spammed Box Step and Violent Flourish. Between your melee, your pets melee, and Violent Flourish you will interrupt its spells a good chunk of the time. 1 Zeta used just to be safe but can probably kill without pet food being used. --Cronosythe (talk) 07:07, October 17, 2012 (UTC)